When creating a connection to an external data source (e.g. configuring a spreadsheet to make a connecting to a database), it may be very difficult for a user to build queries that pull in information that the user wants to retrieve. In order to obtain the information that the user wants to retrieve, a user building a connection may need to understand the data that is available in the data source. For example, a user might need to understand field names, table organization, and/or the relationships between tables in order to effectively construct a query. Without understanding the organization of the data source, users are often forced to hunt through very large data sources to locate fields of interest. Given the complexity of this task and the detailed knowledge of the data source required, many users give up on building their own queries.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.